Mistletoe Mistake
by RiAddison
Summary: When Draco casts a spell on Hermione, the results are not what he expects...but he's glad it backfired.


I know it's not Christmas, but I started writing this at Christmas time back in 2011, and had totally forgotten it, so I decided to post it now. I hope you don't mind. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The same old spiel…I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Hermione…etc.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room eager to start the day, she had a potions paper to write and she couldn't wait. As she walked merrily down the hall she had no idea she was being followed by a fair haired boy.

* * *

Draco watched her as she walked down the corridor, she had no idea what was coming. Glancing down at his hand he smiled impishly. She was in for the surprise of her life.

* * *

Hermione breezed into the library and took a deep breath, reveling in the smell of musty old books and fresh ink. It was one of her favorite smells she didn't know what could be better. She hurried to a table eager to get started, but as much a she was looking forward to writing, she hoped she got done in time to go to Hogsmeade. She still had some Christmas shopping to do, Ron and Harry were impossible to shop for. Anything Quidditch was out, they had every Quidditch related item ever made, and books were a definite no, they hated reading. Sighing, she set her bag down and pulled out her parchment and books. She was concentrating when all of a sudden she felt a tingle and looked up, expecting to see someone looking at her. Nothing looked out of the ordinary though, so she went back to writing, puzzled at the feeling.

* * *

Draco smirked in triumph as he watched Granger look up in bewilderment, the spell had been a success. He wasn't sure it would work when he had first thought of it, but it had worked brilliantly. The bushy-haired witch had no idea that anything had happened to her, but she would know soon enough and Draco couldn't wait for the spectacle when she did. This had to be one of the best pranks he'd pulled, and best of all it was foolproof, no way it could backfire.

* * *

Hermione skipped down the stairs, she had finished her potions essay early, even with the extra three feet. Now it was off to Hogsmeade, she was going alone since she was shopping for most of her friends. As she walked into the Great Hall she saw Colin Creevey.

"Hey Hermione," Colin greeted, in his usual friendly way.

"Hi Colin," Hermione responded, walking over to him. As she got closer, she got a tingling sensation throughout her entire body and she felt odd, as if she wasn't in control of her body. When she was about a foot from Colin she felt herself move her arms and grab Colin's face.

"Er, Hermione, what are you doing," Colin asked uncomfortably.

Before Hermione realized what had happened, she had leaned down and snogged the anxious boy. It didn't last long, but as soon as it was over, Hermione lost the odd tingling feeling. What had just happened?

"Um, er, H-Hermione," Colin stuttered, "You're a wonderful person, but uh, I-I just don't feel that way towards you. B-Bye."

Hermione didn't respond, she was just to shell shocked at what had just happened. She would never have kissed Colin. It was like something had taken over her body…it was a mystery. One she would have to think about, but right now she really had to get to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Draco was doubled up with silent laughter as he peeked around the suit of armor he was hiding behind. Hermione had kissed Colin Creevey, it was just too hilarious. He knew this would be funny, but so far it was turning out far better then he'd predicted. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, Draco continued to follow Hermione.

* * *

Stepping into Zonko's, Hermione was drawn to the newest products that were set up on a colorful display.

RED HOT BUBBLEGUM SURPRISE

Surprise your friends with this fiery treat…

ON SALE!

3 sickles

Thinking her best friends would like them, she grabbed a couple and looked around the rest of the store for anything else they might like. After about a half an hour, Hermione had paid and was on her way back to the castle when she bumped into a particularly old wizard, with a crooked nose and a lazy eye. Once again her body started to grow oddly tingly and she found herself snogging with the old wizard she had bumped into. Ripping herself away, she gagged as she grabbed her things and ran for the castle.

* * *

Draco watched from behind a bush, that was hilarious, he hadn't seen that one coming. Though he did feel a teeniest tiniest sorry for her, that old wizard looked like he hadn't cleaned his teeth in at least half a millennium. But he didn't feel bad enough to stop his prank though. As soon as Hermione was out of earshot, he slipped out from behind the bush and followed the brunette to the castle.

* * *

As she rounded a corner heading towards her common room, Hermione got the feeling that someone was watching her again. Spinning around, she caught a glimpse of a blonde head dashing around the corner out of sight. She thought of the odd things that had been happening all day and put together with the boy that was hiding around the corner, she realized that Draco must have been behind everything that had happened today. Even though she wasn't exactly sure how he was behind it, but she would find out. Silently bounding around the next corner, she cast a spell to make it sound like she was still walking down the hall and waited in silence for the blonde boy to appear.

* * *

Draco waited a moment to make sure the footsteps he heard were far enough ahead before continuing. It had been close, she had almost seen him, but he didn't think she had. Walking around the corner, he found himself held at wandpoint by a very irritated Hermione.

"Caught you," Hermione said, a smug look on her face.

Draco yawned, "I'm not scared of you, and besides I wasn't doing anything. Last I knew it wasn't against the rules to walk down the hallway," Draco sneered.

"You weren't just…" Hermione trailed off as a tingling sensation spread throughout her body and she was horrified to realize that she had started to lurch towards Draco.

Draco realized a few seconds too late what was happening, but by then it had been done. They both stood there, lips locked, horrified, but not pulling away from each other.

For Hermione the tingling she had felt earlier had subsided and was instead was replaced with a stronger awareness of the person who she was snogging. She realized that even though it was Draco who she was kissing, she wasn't disgusted as she had been the other two times, it was actually very nice. Who would have thought the blonde Slytherin was such a good kisser. So instead of pulling away, she actually leaned in more and wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him more.

Draco on the other hand was realizing that his plan had backfired and had done so spectacularly. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined kissing the know-it-all witch who he was currently kissing. He actually surprised himself at how delighted he was that she had been unable to stop herself from snogging him senseless, which he was quite enjoying.

A minute or so later not that either had a mind to know how long the kiss had lasted, the two broke apart, gasping for air.

"Bloody hell, Hermione…what was that," Draco asked, running his hand through his pale hair.

"I should be asking you that, I didn't know you could snog like that, or I would have snogged you ages ago," Hermione replied, blushing as she said that.

Draco smirked smugly and said, "I seem to have that effect on the opposite gender quite a lot, you know."

Hermione punched him, "Oh shut it, you seem just as surprised as I am. By the way, what was that at first? I couldn't stop myself from kissing you, but in the middle of the kiss, the feeling went away. It's been happening all day, I thought you were behind it, but me snogging you couldn't have been part of your plan."

"I wouldn't know anything about that, definitely not Invisible Enchanted Mistletoe or anything, no, definitely not that…" Draco babbled.

"Wait…you used Invisible Enchanted Mistletoe on me?" Hermione shrieked.

Draco cringed at the banshee-like scream and nodded, more than a bit uneasy at what she might do to him.

"Do you realize what that stuff made me do?! I kissed Colin Creevey and some old, disgusting wizard who hasn't seen the sight of a toothbrush for longer than I've been alive. Not to mention, it made me snog you senseless!"

"Come on Hermione, you have to admit the look on Creevey's face was priceless, and I do feel bad about the old wizard. And are you really trying to say you didn't enjoy kissing me," Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed, "Of course I didn't!"

"Uh-hmm…" Draco murmured as he leaned forward and kissed her squarely on the mouth, which Hermione instantly responded to and kissed him back insistently. Pulling back, Draco grinned, "See? I told you that you enjoyed kissing me."

"That proves nothing, I'm under the effects of the mistletoe still," Hermione replied, her face bright red.

"Actually you're not, the effects of the mistletoe wear off when the caster, which is me, of the Enchanted Mistletoe kisses the castee, which is you. So darling, you snogged me of your own free will," he told her smirking smugly.

Hermione started to say something, and then stopped, looking at Draco with an odd look on her face. Then she finally said, "So now what? We are obviously attracted to each other…"

"That's my cue to ask if you will go out with me," Draco grabbed her hand, "So Hermione, what do you say, will you go out with the intelligent, wildly handsome, and insanely good kisser who happens to be me?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yes I will, and I can agree with you on the good kisser part, but the other parts sound a bit dodgy to me."

Draco swept her into his arms, and lowered his head to hers and said, "Well I'll convince you of the other stuff later, I have something more interesting to do right now."

And with that Draco lowered his lips to Hermione's and they proceeded to snog each other senseless once again.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, I quite like it myself. Yes, they are OOC, but the couple pairing is extremely OOC, so I think its ok. Please review! 3


End file.
